


Alpha's : Restraint

by Chimera428



Series: ET Futuristic Lover-Verse [4]
Category: SuperCatKara - Fandom, Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Combination of two separate fic universes, Combination of universes, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fresh Take on a Poor Trope, G!P, Implied Knotting, Kryptonian Biology, Language, Major Original Character(s), Marathon Sex, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, NO KINK SHAMING, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Strapping, SuperCat Slam, SuperCat Slam Fresh, SuperCatKara, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Threesome - F/F/F, Trope Inversion, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Kara is the Alpha, Cat is the Beta and Supergirl is the Omega, and her mating cycle has begun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I would love to see more SCK and can definitely think of a prompt :) How about its Cat's birthday so Kara and K'ara plan a romantic dinner in, but Cat gets stuck at work so they start without her — Cat shows up a little later to her two girlfriends already tipsy and in the mood for fun :)
> 
> SuperCat Slam January : Fresh - Fresh Take on a Bad** Trope  
> Part of the [Alpha's Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8591668/chapters/19702342) based partially on [Cat & Mice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415/chapters/19239289)/[ET-Futuristic Lover stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032975)
> 
> **While I don't like to kink shame and I understand there is quite a following for ABO dynamics however it is very M!M heavy AND it is rife with non-consensual/dubiously-consensual elements so when trying to come up with some kind of theme and talking to a few muses and looking over the prompt above, this came about flipping a trope. This fandom has explored turning "bad" tropes into better outcomes just not as a Slam, here's hoping this serves as another one.

Kar’a paced enough to whether a hole in the floor, feeling the ache in her body, the pull of her suit against herself and with another turn Kar'a slammed her fist into the nearest training structure, sending it into warped pieces before huffing at it and herself. She had tried to think of other things, had tried working out and even tried a tub full of ice like someone suggested to no avail.

Kar’a’ should have known she would hit her mating cycle before Kara, given their dynamics and the uncertainty of what to expect, not to mention the fact the two women were essentially the same; even if they were practical opposites. Kara was still thinner, built like a swimmer, strong and impervious in her own right and while she had the same abilities as Supergirl, could stand in for her when needed and the fact she was indeed still Kryptonian she was clearly the more "human" of the two of them by comparison.  Kara was just more introverted, logical, driven by reason and internal natures despite the contrast to Kar’a herself. 

Kar'a was big, heavier in bulk and muscle mass, power driven, everything a Kryptonian warrior should be, personified. She was passionate, brash and at times irrational, driven by feeling and emotion. The extrovert but, never one to admit it, she still had frailties from shared memories of "playing human" from her counterpart.

At least as far as anyone knew them, that’s how they appeared, personifications of a once singular being split in twain. But then .. THEN there was their cycles. All Kryptonian’s had them, mating trysts and that first element of transition. It had been far easier on Krypton, there were drugs and conditional stipulations regulated by the codex and other facilities a plenty so that one rarely, if ever, had to worry about it.

All that was void on Earth. Kar’a wasn’t sure how it was easier to hold out when the pair of them were one being. Whether it was beginning her life on Krypton and then midway through, reaching full adulthood on Earth or what that had allowed Kara then to be far more in control of herself and her urges.  It was as if each of her natures had balanced out the other; with the exclusion of one Cat Grant of course. 

Kara had hit a cycle before they had become two separate entities, and at first managed to control herself, denying her hormonal drives and steering clear of Cat until a few days before her cycle's end, when she nearly killed her intended DEO target on a mission when it happened.  Had said target been human, there would have been no question in the matter with how violent and admittedly territorial Kara had been that day. Even Alex had thought she had come into contact with Red Kryptonite again until her cousin had intervened.  Taking Kara away to the Fortress of Solitude to try and reconcile herself and her unique physiology in a far safer environment than the DEO could have ever allowed her.

Kara had denied herself so much, Kar’a remembered as if it was herself, feeling the ache and fear and longing for Cat even now. Which didn’t help her own current predicament, other than to partially temper her immediate hormonal flare up as whispers of her time, or more Kara’s time, in the Fortress drifted over her.

It didn’t last however, as she recounted the first time after they became two separate beings when Kara hit cycle again. Kar’a bit at her bottom lip, her pacing slowing as she thought of the other woman and the way she just seemed to become this confident, passionate, commanding powerhouse of a thing.  It was more overwhelming than when Astra tried to provoke them all into response during her own cycle.   

It was almost as invigorating as the way she felt when she first became Supergirl, accepting the mantle in full and hovering above the city as its protector but deeper. Kar’a closed her eyes, letting out a huff, her hands digging into another set of bars in the training center, feeling her suit growing tighter and uncomfortable, remembering when she had come home to her counterpart like that.

Kara had denied herself for nearly a week, again. Kar’a remembered with absolute ease because the woman had been so terse, so quick to excuse herself and made a point to stay at her sisters or even at the DEO long after Kar’a and Cat had been done with their own respective days. Kara was also the first to wake up and be out of their home.  She even went so far as to sleep in a separate room to try and hide it.

Kar’a should have known, should have been more perceptive but all she could remember was feeling more libidinous than usual but never transitioned herself in order to compensate the influx of pheromones on Kara's behalf. At the time she had merely chalked it up to Cat and Kara’s constant influence over her since they had recently moved in together around that time. All three of them were overloaded with pheromones and hormones enough as it was what with being in the same living space all the time nevermind the influence provided by either one of their cycles.

Still she should have known.

Kar’a found out first hand, having taken off from the DEO early what with nothing going on in the city. She had heard the shower shutting off when she had landed, assuming Kara had taken a personal day after all the argument about work she had to finish as her reason for leaving early ahead of Cat and herself again that morning. Until Kar’a actually saw her counterpart emerging from the bedroom wrapped in a towel and lips nearly blue from the chill of the water she had doused herself with.

Even now, Kar’a pressed her head against cold steel, hands twisting the bar in her grip as images of Kara, soaking wet and the ridges of her arousal exposed below the edge of the towel swirled in her mind. Kar’a had been in the process of asking why she was home, only to pull in a sharp breath when she caught the heady aroma of Kara’s pheromones tangling into her senses, threading through her insides and causing her heart to flutter.

"Oh....Rao....."

They caught each other’s gazes then and Kar’a had felt her entire body almost lock up in anticipation. But Kara just, clung to the towel, covering herself as best she could, eyes narrowing on her counterpart despite the sudden elevation in her breathing and flush to her chest and throat.

“Get out... Kar'a... get out now... "

Kar’a had glanced to the clock, knowing Cat should be home soon, she could stall the other woman, couldn’t she. "Whut.. no why...would.. wh..."

"Get. Out." Kara nearly splintered the door jam sending all thoughts of stalling out of Kar’a’s mind.

Kar'a had felt the flush of her arousal with the demand, felt the tension along her upper back pulling like strings with the other woman’s hungry gaze. She swallowed visibly, stepping forward and squaring herself, pressing the crest of her suit out for emphasis.

“No."

"Kar'a.. I'm warning you-"

Kar’a felt her entire body quiver, digging her stance in further, bracing herself for what might result with her next challenging statement.

"You want me out. Come. And. Make. Me."

Kar’a twisted the steel in her grip with a whine from the metal even further, recounting how Kara had stalked across the room at her, thundering as hard as Kar’a’s heart until her back slammed into the wall.

Kar’a had been all smiles and groans and encouraging challenges as she pushed back, it had been the solidification of their current system between herself, Cat and Kar’a. She was going to hold out for Cat but this, introverted, passive, humanesque Kryptonian woman asserted herself as the Alpha, -her- Alpha all over again in that moment and there was no hope of even trying. Kara was the first between them, and rightly so. Kar’a didn’t even want to fight it, she wanted to nurture it, encourage it, challenge the hell out of it and relish in the consequences she willingly accepted.

Kar’a had tried desperately to hold out for Cat,in order to pull her into this maelstrom being unleashed, but it was her Alpha. Her Drygr if they had been on Krypton, and Kara wanted her, needed her, was suffering without her and Cat, and was sacrificing herself out of some chivalrous insecurity. Kar’a knew in that instant what she was between the three of them, not only being so new in existence but given where Cat seemed to sit between them.

Although admittedly Cat was above the both of them. She, Supergirl, Kar’a Zor-El was the Omega, the Kehpium and her alpha was in heat and their bond mate wasn’t there, couldn’t be summoned as she would have been were this Krypton. Kar’a was supposed to help Kara, she already wanted her, needed her and in that instant realized without doubt she loved the other woman as fiercely as Cat did, even if she rarely said it.

They had been locked around one another, a chair in splinters and Kar’a’s suit torn at the throat when she had dropped her hold, forcing Kara forward and caught her mouth hungrily, trying to desperately convey that Kar'a was everything Kara needed right then, that Cat was coming but in the meantime she was willing and wanton. That Kar'a was hers just as much as she was Cat’s. What her place was and how she had already accepted it without any further argument.

They fought and bit, tangled themselves in one another, struggling against each other for air and the upper hand until Kar’a tasted blood and tore her mouth away. Her bottom lip was already swelling, tongue making the bite mark that split it visible as she cleared away the red there on the edge of a smile.

"Is that all you've got.. Kara?"

Kar’a felt herself grow harder at the memory, knowing she was flooding the training room with her own pheromones as she let out a low growl. She was going to have to sequester herself at this rate, otherwise, she might very well kill someone on accident as she bent the steel in her grip as if it were taffy.

Cat had come home shortly thereafter, the main living room littered with torn clothes and a towel. Kar’a’s cape, and a broken chair. Cat had tracked the carnage, slowly stalking through their home, hearing a quick series of poundings on the ceiling above her from the second floor before working her way up.

She heard Kara first, growling and grunting with effort followed by a sharper gasp muffled into the floor. When she pushed the door open Kara was high on her knees, hands digging into Kar’a’s hips, pulling her back while Kar’a pounded her fist into the floor again where she was stretched out, the pawing of her fingers having made tracks. Cat’s eyes widened as Kar’a rocked forward, biting at her own arm around a groan as Kara thrust into her mercilessly.

The pair didn’t even notice her, already lost in one another until Cat had used the toe of her patent leather pump to push Kar'a's head back at the chin from off the floor n order to make Supergirl look up at her. Kara didn’t stop, she felt the tension pulling Kar’a’s body and opened her eyes catching Cat’s as the corners of her mouth turned up and she drove herself harder into Kar’a.

"Couldn't hold out, could you..."

Cat’s purr and Kara’s length pounding away at her, slender ridges digging into her with every thrust rendered her voiceless. Her expression bespoke everything from 'neither could you.. oh fuck.. she's.. not.. gonna stop.. and I tried... to yeees ma'am.." Only to push up on her hands as Kara pulled at her hips.

Cat looked back up at Kara then, raising a high brow as the pair conveyed all manner of words between them soundlessly until Kara, in all her new found confidence actually blew their mate a kiss before biting at her bottom lip and throwing her full weight into her next thrust causing Kar’a to cry out.

Kar’a felt herself slowly sinking to the floor, her arousal pulsing and throbbing and confined within her suit as she remembered Cat shaking her head, already unbuttoning her jacket before looking back down at Kar'a who was lost to the feeling of Kara inside her and the shared sensation of being fucked and doing the fucking at the same time. Breath coming in pants and whimpers until Cat stepped closer and solidified her place amidst the three of them when Kara was in her cycle.

"Think you can multi-task baby?"

Kar'a had just groaned, hungrily pawed her way up Cat’s legs, shoving her skirt up before yanking her forward and ravaging their Beta with her mouth. The three of them had continued well into the next day until she and Cat could hardly move and Kara was finally sated.

They had been far more careful after that, at least as far as mating and cycles had gone. Cat wasn’t opposed to the idea of more children but she was a little concerned at being the bearer of them even if her lovers were technically older than her. Their communication on the matter had been much more open, and certainly it wasn’t as if this agreed hierarchy was a constant condition to their relationship.

Quite the contrary, outside of their cycles Kar’a almost had to laugh at the realization that Cat was the more dominant one out of the three of them. Kar’a had been thankful for that, when she hit her pre-cycle she had wanted Cat so bad she thought she might kill to get to her even from across the city. It was sudden and unspoken and she had been restrained by Astra and Hank, but just barely. Alex had seen her home and Cat had commanded she calm down in a tone that bespoke no argument and it had seemed to work.

Until today.

Kar’a huffed at herself, shoving the ruined steel away from her as she tried to remember Cat’s voice. The tone it held, the way she calmed Kar’a with a sentence before easing her down into a deeper sense of calm by gentle caresses, firm commands and an almost painfully delicate body worshipping session from Cat that carried them into the next morning.  It had staved her off enough, until her hormones spiked with her want to reciprocate all that Cat had given her, to bond and mate and claim her but without their Alpha knew she wasn't going to be able to control herself.  That her Kryptonian physiology would be too much for Cat and that she might very well kill her if she wasn't tempered by her counterpart.

Kara had been on assignment away from National City and wasn’t around then, she was supposed to be back today, and if Kar’a were lucky her counterpart would easily recognize what was happening and remedy it.  She swallowed hard, hearing the door open above her, eyes still focused on the floor and the scorch marks of her heat vision that were still burned into the containment glass. She hadn’t expected to be so irrational, willd and without a means of true control. Unlike Kara, it was fuck or fight no in-between, which in the past few hours had been fight especially as Supergirl.

“Kar’a.”

Relief. Blissful, unadulterated relief filled her. It was like a salve coating her nerves and easing the burning ache in her body.  Just like Cat's affections had been before, with that thought however Kar'a realized how temporary that relief was going to be and couldn't help the whimper that throttled her.

“Here.” Her voice was rough, like the head of a match just as it catches fire.

“Get up.”

Kar’a felt as if she had been struck, the challenge of the voice above her now behind, drawing on her emotions and forcing a growl. She swore in Kryptonian, sending out a daring challenge as she pushed up, eyes burned to life as she whipped around only to have Kara pull her in, catching her mouth and kissing her deeply.

They fought for only a moment before Kara wrapped Kar’a up, setting them flush against one another until she felt Kar’a's body start to relax even if the pressure between their hips continued to throb. They broke apart only when Kara arched her hips forward, rubbing herself against Kar’a’s arousal and forcing out a groan from the stockier woman.

“M’sorry. I didn’t, I-” Kara kissed her silent again, holding Kar’a’s face in her hands as dark blue eyes searched out the much lighter ones in front of her.

“Never apologize to me, especially not because of this.” She nuzzled Kar’a’s features, forcing a sigh to escape the heroine as Kara squared herself and bounced her hips harder against Kar’a before rubbing herself against the woman.

“Is.. are-you?” Kar’a tried to speak, feeling her counterpart pressing herself against her, the heat of her own arousal there, Kara’s own stronger pheromones filling her senses as she sucked in a deep breath. She felt as if she were being marked or claimed and it made her chest ache and the coils of tension within her relax.

“You do so much, as Supergirl.. My Supergirl, -our- Supergirl.” Kara whispered, nosing the other woman’s features as she felt Kar’a’s hands curl around her waist and flex there. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Kar’a let out another huff of an exhale, that soothing relief was back, cooling her nerves and coating her more primal urges into something much more manageable.

“I was afraid I would kill her... “ Kar’a confessed, feeling Kara pull her closer, cradling her head as she nuzzled her face against Kara’s neck, soaking in her scent, mouthing at her pulsepoint and nipping at her jaw. “I need so much, want so much. I scared everyone here.”

Kara shook her head gently, arm wrapping low on Kar’a’s waist as she rocked them both backward until her Supergirl was against a wall, the pair of them hidden beneath the stairs. Kara pulled her skirt up, giving a long slow thrust into the other woman, her own arousal rubbing without shame against Kar’a’s.

Her jaw fell slack, a broken pant washing over Kara’s neck before Kar’a let her head thud back into the wall, pulling Kara closer as she rolled her hips in tight, short circles, body begging her to remove the thin pieces of fabric between them.

“Did you hurt her?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer even as Kar’a shook her head, kneading at Kara’s waist as she tried to increase her own pace while her counterpart pressed harder, keeping them both even and slow.

“She loves you so much, trusts you, she knew you wouldn’t.” Kara nosed the other woman’s throat, nipping gently at her skin as she spoke. “Even if you didn’t know one way or another.”

There had been one other time like this, when Kara had been in her pre-cycle, before they all really started discussing this new arrangement. When even she had refused to acknowledge what she was when she got like this. When her urges and biology took over rationality, she had been so afraid Cat would see her like this, either of them like this, and decide it was too much.

Kar’a had challenged her place, forced her to show that side of herself that had always been there even if it had been easier to control when they were one entity. Cat hadn’t bolted then, and she certainly hadn’t considered doing so even after she had dealt with Kar’a on her own.

That fear Kar’a had was very real, between them Cat was still very human, even if she was connected to two Kryptonian’s and growing more so with every passing day, it was still dangerous. It was another element to Kara’s own fear at the time, although what with Astra’s recount of what she and Hank had had to deal with concerning Kar’a, Alex had been working on something to help.

Even if her sister’s reasons for it were unknowingly selfish. Cat was up with her now, having agreed to come into the DEO before Kara had even asked it of her. Kar’a was hers, theirs as much as she was hers and Kara’s. She loved the both of them so magnanimously it was almost painful at times. That feeling had only seemed to double with their whole mating cycles and Cat’s own willingly place between both of her lovers.

Cat paced slowly, she could feel the two of them somewhere within the facility, knew Kar’a needed her, and Kara both. Cat swore she could almost smell the two of them, filling her senses and twisting her insides into knots. Mating cycles aside, it was like a sixth sense that was only being honed the more they entangled themselves in each other.

Alex glanced up, watching the woman prowl about and swallowed thickly, wondering if she was going to end up like that. The agent could feel the tension rolling off Cat in waves, she felt oddly intimidated and perhaps even slightly aroused, but not towards Cat so much as for her own Kryptonian who was out ensuring National City was safe.

She made sure to keep her distance, rationally she knew Cat wouldn’t lash out at her but again her presence was something Alex was instantly mindful of.

“Tell me you know what you’re doing.” Cat said darkly, working her way across the room in a slow, even staccato rhythm, one she felt almost compelled to drum out on the floor while she waited. “And if you don’t, lie to me.”

Alex didn’t look up from the microscope, adjusting the magnification as she tested the sample in front of her, rubbing her teeth over her bottom lip. “This could kill you.” Alex allowed cautioning a look up and feeling her throat tighten with the glare Cat threw her way.

“So could they.” Cat stalked closer, drawing in a deep breath before a smirk touched her lips even as she continued. “I’ll take my chances with this over that possibly, even if it would be a hell of a way to go.”

Alex shook her head, looking back to the sample and letting out a concerned breath. The woman had a point, on both fronts, at least with this there were ways they could save her if it went awry. It was another thing entirely to deal with a Kryptonian during a cycle trying to their mate, much less two of them.

“You wouldn’t let me do this so easily.” Cat stated, pacing away with that same even rhythm. “You’ve already sampled this.” She tested, glancing to Alex who stiffened enough to confirm what Cat’s senses had relayed to her. “For your own Kryptonian.”

Alex turned then, mouth open, surprise easily written in her expression. “How..”

“I can smell her.” Cat nearly growled, her arms tightening in their cross over her chest as she turned with a scrape and started back towards the younger Danvers. “All over you.”

Alex couldn’t stop the blush if she tried and swallowed visibly as Cat stalked closer to her again. “How..”

Cat’s mouth curled into an almost devious smirk, eyes seeming to flare as they leveled on Alex. “I have two of my own, -Scully-..” She came to a stop a few inches from the other woman, looking down at her where she sat on her stool.

“Astra.” Cat spoke it like a revelation, dragging the name out as Alex swallowed audibly this time. “Older, much more… restrained, explains a lot. I bet her will power is impeccable being a General and all. Except when it comes to you.”

Alex straightened then, pushing herself to a stand and causing Cat to lean back, the pair of them eye level with one another thanks to Cat’s impossibly high heels and Alex’s tactical boots. The two stared at one another for a long moment, unwilling to back down or break away until the door opened and the Kryptonian in reference spoke her lover’s name.

Cat grinned when Alex blinked before turning her head just enough to look at Astra who was sizing the both of them up with the simple lift of her chin before Cat seemed to relax and started moving in that same maddening rhythm again across the floor.

“I need to be able to do this.” Cat spoke with her back to both women as they spoke between one another with their eyes alone. “I have to, I want to.” Cat turned again, looking to Astra this time. “I love them, I’m their Krymium. What good am I to them if I can’t… ”

Astra tensed at the word, spoken so perfectly from the human woman she knew as anything but frail and weak. Astra turned her eyes back to Alex pulling in her own deep breath with the concern she saw there before looking back to Cat.

“They’re bonding to me, I know it, I feel it in every ounce of my being and every time they hold themselves back it’s like I’m killing them a little bit more each time.”

“It’s going to wear off, when or how I’m not sure, but your body certainly will.” Alex said after a moment and Astra gave a nod of approval. “They’re going to know too, I’m not going to lie to them.”

“Nor will any of you have to.” Astra said assuredly, keeping herself in check as she studied Cat, wanting to exert her own sense of territory but once she realized no challenges were being made on or for Alex she was fine enough.  Cat let out a dark sigh, sizing up Astra a moment before nodding, knowing the woman was correct.

Kar’a was still panting heavily, hands flat against the wall behind her as Kara continued to rub and roll against her in that same slow, even rhythm. It was almost tantric, and served to pull her out of the stratosphere her cycle had thrown her into.

“Are you sure my zhaoium?” Kara actually licked the other woman’s throat, sucking on the drumming pulse of her neck as she waited for an answer.

“Yes.. Rao yes.”

Kara hummed against her, reaching between them as fingers curled and pulled, easing the strain of Kar’a’s arousal out from beneath her suit. The woman let out a quiet groan, her legs almost giving out as the discomfort eased only to have her lungs seize and strangle her inhale when she felt Kara’s own ridges rubbing against hers.

“I promise I’ll tell her, if she doesn’t already know.” Kara growled possessively, making Kar’a shudder before thrusting herself up and against the other woman.

Kar’a’ bit at her bottom lip, choking back her moan at the slow molten fire pooling around her hips and up into her abdomen with each decadent catch of their skin against one another.

“She loves you so much.” Kara rolled her hips with a heavier intention, grinding the two of them against one another. “I love you so much.” Kar’a’s hands were in her hair then, urging her closer, her own hips jumping and thrusting forward, each breath almost seeming to beg for more friction.

“Tell me you know that.” Kara sighed, dipping her head down and painting kisses across Kar’a’s chest as she pulled the seam of that suit apart effortlessly. “Alpha, Beta, Omega or nothing, it doesn’t matter, none of that really matters Kar’a.”

The heroine was a whimpering mess, she was trying to keep quiet, trying to open herself up to what Kara was giving her, what was being exchanged between the pair of them, sensations, feelings, emotions all of it tangling between them until she knew it with absolution.

It was then she felt something else, something more, on the edge of her awareness. It’s weight slammed into her full force and she clawed at Kara’s head feeling her nod over and over. Whispering assuring words in their native language that she felt it too, a shift in their mate, surrounding her insides and filling the pair of them.

Kar’a desperately pulled one of Kara’s hands up, holding it over her own mouth as she felt herself come. Kara hushed her own self against the other woman’s heart, fixing her mouth on the swell of skin there and biting down, thrusting hard against Kar’a and pinning her against the wall mercilessly as she came.

Cat grabbed the table in front of her, fingers wrapping around the steel and turning her knuckles white. Alex started to reach for the emergency medical alarm only to have Astra stop her, telling her to wait, pulling the younger woman against her front as they both watched the CEO.

She panted heavily, the table whining under her grip as Cat let her head fall forward, she felt her lovers’ almost seeming to burn their way through her synapsis like wildfire. There was a long, tense series of moments between the three of them. Each seconds passing only made Astra grow more possessive of Alex, an arm finding it’s way around her shoulders where Alex gripped the Kryptonian’s forearm as she waited anxiously.

Cat straightened slowly, adjusting her skirt back down and reaching for the wall to steady herself as another wave pulsed through her before she let out an audible exhale, eyes drifting to the metal table and the warp of her grip left behind in it.

Hours later, Kar'a sat easily enough, swallowing thickly as she watched Cat across the room. Kar'a’s hands wrapped around the built in bench seat at the foot of the bed while she tried to control her breathing as she caught Kara slip up behind Cat, her own fingertips itching as she tracked her counterpart’s touch across their lover’s shoulders and neck with her gaze.

The secondary sensation burned its way into Kar'a’s hands, pulsing up her arms as Cat drew closer to the woman on the bed, until the sensation disappeared completely once Kara let her touch drift away.

“Kar'a.” Cat purred, threading her fingers into the woman’s hair before using her as an anchor to pull her knees up onto either side of her seated frame, causing a soft grunt of a noise to escape the Kryptonian followed by another gasp of a sound when Cat pressed her body against her hips and rolled down against her.

“You’ve been so good.” Cat wove her fingers through Kar'a’s hair, bunching it up and pulling it away from her face, tipping her head back as she placed opened mouthed kisses on her throat, biting at her pulse point and jaw line, eliciting another sharp gasp from the Kryptonian and a hum from Cat when she felt the firm length of the woman straining between their clothing against her abdomen.

“My Supergirl.” Cat purred gently, nuzzling Kar'a’s features while Kara drew closer, teasing her touch across Cat’s neck again, dark blue eyes leveled on Kar'a over Cat's shoulder while she remained silent.

“Your Drygr tells me you wanted my attention.” Cat let the Kryptonian word out in another purr. Her hands fell from Kar'a’s hair, rounding the weight of her shoulders and the firm muscles there, kneading at the woman’s biceps as she twisted and pushed the limbs behind Kar’a until she was sitting on her hands.

“And praise from your Krymium..” Cat nosed Kar'a’s features with the usage of her own title before nipping at the woman’s mouth as her hands cupped under Kar’a’s jaw to keep her in place as she leaned in.

“I know your cycle is burning through you.” She bit at Kar’a’s skin, feeling the woman buck underneath her. “How painful it must be, to see how much you’re wanted and needed by us.” Cat strained Kar’a’s head back, exposing her neck again as she widened her knees, pressing her stomach flush against Kar’a’s length where it hardened further.

“How your body’s been turning against your mind….” Cat dipped down, mouthing Kar’a’s throat none too gently, listening to the Kryptonian struggle for proper air. “While thinking that you’re not able to do anything about it…”

“Without hurting me.” Cat husked darkly in the woman’s ear, feeling Kar'a's hips jump upward again in response while Kara’s hand fisted into Cat’s hair from where she stood behind her as she let out her own groan of a sound in response to the sensations running rampant through herself via her counterpart.

Cat was never sure how, but Kara had always been the one in control, perhaps it was the more human elements of her, or the fact she was the original between the two Kryptonian women. Whatever factor it was, once her cycle had hit it was instant where each of them fell but she had refused to act on it, keeping herself away from the other two women in her life by some chivalrous excuse of will that she refused to expand upon at the time.

Kar'a on the other hand had nearly torn the city apart, in a matter of a couple of days, she had been placed in containment, restrained as best as she could be with Cat's intervention until Kara stepped in, promising to handle it and showed just about everyone at the time just how much control she had over the other woman. Despite being cut from the same proverbial cloth so to speak. 

After Kara's cycle, when Cat had walked in on them and joined in without so much as batting an eye, the pair had spent plenty of time explaining and expanding upon as much of their unique physiologies, practices and Kryptonian expectations to Cat as they could. It was still ultimately her choice to be a part of it or not, that despite willingly having given herself to them before now, doing so from that particular point, with that role, that title, was something else entirely; a bond none of them would be able to disentangle each other from without severe consequences.

That had been months ago and only Kara had experienced another cycle out of the pair of them, although Cat had made mention of feeling needy and possessive and almost jealous at the simplest thoughts shortly thereafter; where before she would have relished in the amusement of others just looking at either of her women. Not actually thought about tearing someone apart at the very seams as she had. It had passed just as quickly, up until a week ago and the first stage of her pre-cycle, when Kar’a had felt the usual signs of her body changing, her senses becoming even more acute and her levels of control and restraint wanning.

Fight or Fuck mode was what the heroine had dubbed it, despite how Kara had disapproved in expression, it was the best and simplest explanation she could come up with as a simple means of explanation. Regardless of its rather crude definition, Kar'a had tried explaining to Kara after the reporter's cycle had ended how a part of her was absolutely terrified, despite everything they had all discussed with one another.  It was then Kara swore to her no matter what, whenever Kar'a's cycle hit she would assert herself, allow Kar'a to relinquish her primal urges into Kara's proverbial hands to control through their joint connection in order to protect Cat.

It was another thing entirely to be faced with the actual reality of herself, a much stronger bond coupled with the now firmly established positions between the three of them. Cat was still human, adaptive in her own right and aided in small ways they all kept to themselves in order to keep the pair of them from killing her on a regular basis but this was something entirely different. This was about losing control, or her body not allowing her to function rationally until it got what it needed. Being the Omega her levels of control were far and few between and growing weaker by the day.

Which was why she had been so surprised when Cat had shown up at the DEO without Kara, pheromones practically dripping from her and confident authority rolling off her in waves. She spoke with Hank for a few moments and even Kar’a could see the man trying to scrub his brain with whatever she was either thinking and saying, only to curl a finger at Supergirl to come to her. Which she did without hesitation, and was thusly relinquished of her duties without argument. Assured Astra was more than capable of handling anything that might come to pass.  At least until the next morning when she had shown up, suited up only to be confined to the training area yet again when her temper flared.

Kara had nearly put her through a wall to contain her when they got home, exerting herself over Kar’a easily despite physically being slighter in build. It wasn’t until they were away from the prying eyes of DEO agents, secure in their own home that Kar’a had let out her fears again, amidst other requests while Kara comforted her enough to get past her urges and attempt to bring her down from her panicked elevation again. While that little aid had been enough to calm her down, it hadn’t been enough to sustain her for long. She needed Cat, and Kara before she confined herself to solitary away from them both until her cycle passed.

Which was how she found herself now, divested of her suit, settled on the end of their bed in nothing but a tank and currently an ill-fitting pair of briefs with Cat straddled over her waist and Kara standing proudly behind her.

“I want your energy,” Cat breathed, clawing her nails down Kar’a’s throat and across her chest, “I want to feel your aura envelop mine.” Kara leaned against her then, making Cat let out a wanton huff as she pressed her own arousal against Cat’s ass with her words. “I want to be a part of you.”

Kar’a let out a whimper filled groan, panting and digging her fingers into the bench she was seated on with a whine of noise stopping only when Kara growled something at her in Kryptonian that made her eyes snap shut.

Cat’s touch drifted away from her and Kar’a let out another whine, her torso arching towards it in chase before her jaw fell slack and she let out a heady groan. Kara for her own merit mimicked the sound, her free hand threading into Kar’a’s hair and curling into a tight fist, pulling her counterpart back hard enough to make her cry out around the edge of a lascivious series of breathless laughs in result.

Kar’a’s eyes opened, nearly rolling back into her skull as she felt the heavy weight of shared sensation pool around her hips and deep in the base of her spine. Kara let out another pant of a sound, twisting her grip on Kar’a’s hair while Cat allowed the most decadent grin spread over her mouth at the two she was set between.

Cat’s fingers were teasing over the ridges of Kara’s length through her underwear, slow and firm before she pushed up high on her knees and pressed herself back against the other woman, letting her hands fan out over Kara’s thighs. She dug her nails into the skin there, dragging them down as she fit her back against Kara’s front, letting out an amused chuckle as Kar’a bit at her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out another cry.

“Such a good girl.” Cat murmured, watching her Omega struggle, her muscles were taut, body ramrod straight and already sweat was beading at the base of her throat with her efforts while her briefs strained even tighter against her arousal. She watched the woman’s head lift once Kara let her go, her hands falling to Cat’s sides as she leaned forward again.

Kar’a tipped her chin back slightly, arching her body to take on Cat’s full weight as she pressed herself against the Kryptonian. Her hands were kneading at her arms again, rubbing at her shoulders and arms before clawing down the limbs and drawing another moan from Kar’a in the process.

“I’m going to give you what you need..” Cat murmured, biting at Kar’a’s throat again before pressing her mouth against her ear. “But I have one stipulation... “

“Anything.” Kar’a whimpered, swallowing audibly as Cat hummed out her amusement at the woman’s eagerness. It was then Kar’a felt it, the thin strip of silk binding around her wrist, stretched tight and bound to the other before Cat knotted it.

“Don’t. Break. That.” Cat plucked the fragile bond that may as well have been a braid of tissue paper as far as Kar’a was concerned.

Kar’a let out a sound of disbelief, she could snap that ribbon with a thought, but now, now it seemed like kryptonite between her wrists, pulling her attention until she felt Cat slipping off her lap. The action made her want to rise up, to rush the woman and pin her between herself and Kara and just when she thought her body just might carry that action out despite the protest of her mind Cat’s hand flattened on her chest stilling her completely.

Cat’s hand flexed, slipping just over Kar’a’s fiercely beating heart while the Kryptonian’s nostrils flared with the sudden restraint placed on her by that simple touch. A restraint that was commanded of her with a look. She answered it with a nod, curling her hands into fists where she sat on them, the silk ribbon pulling and causing her to bring her arms closer together to grant her some cautionary slack.

Kara moved Cat’s hair off her neck, kissing her way down the length of Cat’s spine as she pulled her shirt apart easily, the sound of tearing fabric cracking through the air like lightning until she reached her waist.

“I mean what I say Kar’a.” The authority in Cat’s voice made the Kryptonian squirm, otherworldly blue eyes holding Cat’s hazel ones through her lashes as she kept her chin down to nod. “You break it, you only get what you need, not what you want. Understand?”

Kar’a nodded catching more movement as Cat braced herself on the rigidity of Kar’a’s posture in order to step out of her pants only to feel all the air sucked out of the room with what was revealed to her.

“Rao fuck me..” She breathed, unsure if she had actually said the phrase aloud until Cat tipped her chin back up and drew close enough to taste.

“Your god has nothing on what I’m going to do to you.” Cat affirmed causing both women to groan again before a short lived cry of surprise fell from Kar’a’s mouth with Cat’s shove. She shifted enough to get comfortable, wrists pressed into the small of her own back as she set her arms on either side of her body in order to lay flat.

“Leg up Supergirl.” Cat commanded and Kar’a responded accordingly, setting the ball of one foot on the edge of the seat she had been on, using it for leverage to ease herself back enough onto the mattress fully while her other leg remained hooked over the edge.

Kara was still somewhere on her knees, worshipping Cat’s body with her touch and her mouth across her legs and along the curves of her ass, causing the woman to hiss in a breath and brace herself on Kar’a’s thighs for balance.

“Easy.” She breathed, pulling in a sharp gasp of her own when she felt the barest flicks of Kara’s tongue across wet folds as she leaned further forward, hands wrapping around Kar’a’s hips to hold herself steady.

Kara palmed her way up Cat’s thighs, grabbing hold of the toy bound to her waist before pulling up on it, making sure the harness was in the absolute proper place while Kar’a’ let out another moan at the sight.

Cat thrust her hips for good measure against Kara’s grip, mouth open in an amused curve, tongue rubbing the roof of her own mouth in result of the arousal bouncing through her body as she let out a disbelieving breath of a laugh.

Kara flattened her tongue across Cat’s lower back, tasting her skin before raking her teeth across the curve of her ass and biting gently.

“Take those off her..” Cat demanded, sliding her thigh beneath Kar’a’s poised leg, and nudging the other up higher as she climbed back up on the edge of the bed. Her hands pushed up at the Kryptonian’s shirt, playing with the plains of muscle she found there as she crawled over her, slowly rocking her body forward and testing the strain of Kar’a’s legs.

Kara placed another sound kiss against Cat’s hip, reaching around her on either side, twisting the fabric of Kar’a’s underwear at either side of her hip, making sure her thumbs ran across the thicker ridges of her length before she tore the fabric apart, pulling the split halves apart and away.

Cat actually bit at her bottom lip, letting out another moan as she felt the slight bounce of Kar’a’s arousal collide with her skin unrestrained. “Not even inside and you feel good.”

Kar’a couldn’t help the string of words that spilled from her like her last prayers, the shock of Cat’s skin rubbing against her, the tease of her body stretching her legs wider apart and forcing her to adjust her hips up to accommodate. It was enough to make her come right there.

Kara rubbed herself against Cat then, leaning close enough to whisper something in her ear as she palmed the woman’s hips, tugging at the straps of the harness and causing her to let out a groan in reply.

Cat pushed off Kar’a then, straightening up on her knees again, reaching back to pull Kara further against her, arching her ass back into the other woman’s body before making small undulations against the length she felt pulsing there.

“She wouldn’t dare.” Cat spoke, looking down at Kar’a who watched the two of them, her own hips rolling in counter waves to Cat’s motions against Kara.

“She would, she has no restraint, no control.” Kara answered, nipping after Cat’s mouth as the woman drew back slightly, both of them looking down at Kar’a and making her groan through clenched teeth.

“She will with me, won’t you Supergirl.” Cat let out another gasp as Kara thrust up at her, shaking the three of them.

“Y-yes..”

Cat’s eyes cut sharply, leveling on Kar’a’s own. “Yes -what-?”

“Yes Krymium. Gods yes.”

Cat grinned, tucking her bottom lip back between her teeth as she let out another delicious purr of approval and rolled her body back against Kara making the two Kryptonian’s almost jump simultaneously from the shared sensation. She turned enough to snag Kara then, pulling her close and murmuring hot against her ear before she placed the chastest of kisses to the woman’s lips and whispering how much she loved her.

Kar’a wanted to twist her arms, to turn her hands and break the simple little bond between her limbs and grab the woman pressed against the underside of her thighs, her Beta, her lover, her everything. She felt her lips burn, her body throbbing and aching to be touched, loved, filled, it was enough to drive her mad.

Blue eyes widened on the edge of that thought, Cat’s knuckles fitting between the ridges of her arousal as she pressed its length down against her abdomen before laying over her completely. Kar’a felt like crying, laughing, shouting, a whole mess of emotions barreling through her as Cat stretched over her, elbows digging into the tops of her shoulders as Cat’s hands cradled her head.

The two of them stared at one another for the longest of heartbeats, until it was as if Kar’a had blinders on to the rest of the world and her entire focus was the woman holding her with such reverence it made her chest ache and her heart quiver.

Cat nosed her features, pulling a broken whimper from the Kryptonian as soft lips whispered across her cheeks, across her forehead, over her eyelids where tears spilled before tugging at her bottom lip.

“I love you Kar’a.” Cat let her words fill the other woman’s throat, nearly choking her with the depth of the sentiment as she licked at that reddened bottom swell delicately causing Kar’a to shudder with her exhale. “So much.”

Kara traced the outside of Kar’a’s thighs, easing her wider as Cat continued to lay over her, holding her, relaying everything she possibly could to her with no more than gentle touches and even gentler words.

“I have loved you both far longer than I was willing to admit.”

Kar’a swallowed visibly, trying to push the other woman’s words down the column and around her heart. Cat kneaded at Kar’a’s scalp, pushing up just enough on her knees while Kara’s hands rubbed at Kar’a’s hips from around her body, angling her upwards carefully.

“And I have to confess..” She let out a huff, feeling the head of Kara’s length pushing against her while Kar’a’s mouth fell open as the edge of Cat’s toy pressed against her own entrance.

Kara dropped her head, closing her eyes to maintain her own control, easing herself inside Cat with the utmost slowness while simultaneously guiding Cat inside Kar’a.

“I’ve never loved you, both of you, more than I have now..” Cat curled her fingers, pulling at Kar’a’s hair as the Kryptonian started to let out her own heady pants with every inch pressing inside her.

Cat bit at Kar’a’s mouth, wincing as she felt the slender ridges press their way inside despite how wet she thought she was, Kara’s length filling her slow and full as her body lowered at the same pace.

“Gods… “ Cat panted, feeling Kar’a’s length beating a rhythm out against her belly between them.

“Never thought I could...not this much..” Kar’a leaned up hungrily, kissing Cat deeply, invading her mouth with her tongue as she felt the knots of the toy snag and then push inside before their mouths tore away from one another as Kara thrust hard into Cat; forcing the both of them deep inside one another.

Kar’a’s head fell back into Cat’s hands, throat exposed as she let out a silent cry with Kara’s thrust, the length bound to Cat’s body slamming home. She clutched at her own hands, having threaded them together to keep from breaking the bond at her wrists and suddenly feeling lost until Kara moved.

Cat let out her own cry with the second thrust, feeling Kara, her Alpha drawing back, using those slender ridges to her advantage before rocking her way back inside. Kar’a’s leg wrapped around them both, heel digging into Kara’s lower back while the other pushed up on the end of the bed, forcing Cat in deeper with a grunt of effort.

Kara started slow, moving in long languid strokes, drawing nearly completely out of Cat before easing her way back inside over and over and over again while Cat counter thrust into Kar’a. She pawed her way back up Kar’a’s body on her hands, knees digging into the cushioned bench at the end of the bed.

“Faster.” Cat demanded, causing Kar’a to groan as her own pace was kept slow and steady despite the added thrusts on Kara’s behalf as she complied. “God Kara you feel so good..”

Kara wrapped an arm around Cat’s waist, pulling her closer as she rocked and thrust into her, forcing them both deeper and deeper into Kar’a as she pushed her hips up to meet Cat each time.

“And you.” Cat huffed when Kara thrust into her possessively with her change in attention, to which Cat answered with a hard thrust of her own into Kar’a sending her head back again with another cry. “Look so good like this, I can almost feel you wanting to come apart underneath me.”

“IdoIdoIdo, god please Cat I do..”

Cat shifted slightly, flattening a hand on Kar’a’s abs, the other surrounding Kar’a’s thicker arousal, pinning her against her own lower abdomen as Cat thrust hard against her.

“Don’t you dare.” Cat warned as she felt Kara tighten her hold, bending over Cat’s body and mouthing at her shoulder.

“Look at me Kar’a.. “ she demanded, feeling her insides starting to tighten and flutter, closing tighter and tighter around Kara as she buried herself deep. Pushing against Cat in hard short bursts that made her moan and pant and claw at Kar’a’s naked torso.

“Look at your Alpha’s.”

Kar’a nearly bit through her bottom lip at the sight, at the fire burning inside her with the unforgiving rock of Cat’s hips driven harder and harder by Kara’s own possessive thrusts until Cat’s head was bent back, mouth agape.

Kara held Cat down against her, thrusting harder and harder into her until she was practically vibrating. She swore Cat was going to break apart, her expression fluttering between pleasure and pain until the former took hold and tore through Cat’s body with a gasp and a broken series of cries before she went silent as Kara thrust one final time hard enough to lift Kar’a off the bed and came with a loud groan buried into Cat’s hair.

Kar’a’s whole body ached, her chest caving as the expected shared sensation she was hoping for became muted, as if she was experiencing it through vast layers of dense material. She watched wide eyed, her body laced with painful longing as Cat and Kara came undone. Her counterpart recovered far quicker, while Cat struggled to come down from her orgasm, until Kar’a realized she wasn’t trying to.

“Off..” Cat strained, holding back her want to thrust into Kar’a even more, to make her come undone and paint herself with her own orgasm. “Get it off Kara hurry.”

Kar’a was still lost to the lack of sensation until she started to feel the fire burning in the base of her spine, the threat of something greater, something much more overwhelming threatening to take hold.

She gasped sharply when Cat twisted her hand around her length, thumb rubbing across her head and sending another crackle of lightning through her body.

“Breathe.” Cat commanded, her eyes fluttering open as she dropped her gaze to Kar’a. She was met with confusion at first until the Kryptonian felt the withdrawal of the toy buried inside her. Confusion gave way to panic, as if that was all she was going to be given, even if it was enough to satisfy the majority of her need it wasn’t all that she wanted.

Until she felt Cat flex her fingers around her thicker shaft pulling her focus.

“Kar’a.” She warned and the woman beneath her groaned as Cat’s thumb passed over her again while she felt the toy starting to slide out. “Breathe….”

The harness was already undone from Cat’s waist, Kara easing the toy back until Kar’a started to relax and push the thing out on her own.

“Good girl.” Cat groaned, and Kar’a realized Kara had pulled out, something that was made further evident when she felt how wet Cat was when she inched herself higher in her straddle over Kar’a’s own body.

Kar’a let out another heavy exhale once the toy was free, her body relaxing as much as she was able only to have her nearly bow off the bed when the toy was replaced with Kara.

Kara let out a satisfied growl of a sound as she buried herself to the hilt, feeling Kar’a tighten around her almost painfully and start to throb and pulse. Kar’a’s mouth was open, another cry driven into the air as her weight went onto her shoulders and fire tore through her body. Every ridge clawed at her insides, pulling her counterpart in deeper as she gasped audibly for breath only to let out another shout with Kara’s shove of her hips into her.

Cat guided Kar’a against her already soaked folds, pulling herself open with her fingers to account for the thicker shaft as she let her knees slide wide, impaling herself on the Kryptonian with her own cry. She felt Kar’a gasp for air again, her name falling from the heroine's mouth as her whole body started to shake.

“Kar’a..” Cat panted, rolling herself down against those thicker ridges, drawing her legs over Kar’a’s so she could practically ride the woman beneath her while Kara continued to slowly piston herself in and out of the woman.

“Kar’a..” She commanded, hands rounding over the other woman’s shoulders, kneading at her skin, trying to pull her focus back up. “Please baby, breathe.” Cat’s tone was almost pleading, suddenly unsure if they hadn’t gone too far this time as she watched the woman beneath her struggle for air and possibly consciousness.

Kara slowed her own thrusts, holding herself in deep before relaxing and letting Kar’a’s body acclimate to her each time. Whispering gentle reassurances to Cat that she was alright, nudging her shoulder gently before kissing the side of Cat’s neck as she watched Kar’a beneath them both.

“W-want..to” Kar’a forced between clenched teeth, widening her legs and pushing as best she could against Kara before pitching up against Cat. “Let go..can’t...”

Cat let out a groan, the corners of her mouth turning up with the words as she drove herself down against Kar’a for good measure as Kara chanced another hard thrust forward. Kar’a let out another loud groan, her whole body starting to tense and spasm.

“Both….feel…” She let out another grunt as Kara pushed even deeper inside, locking in place inside Kar’a’s body. “So. Good.”

Cat rolled herself against Kar’a as those thicker ridges clung to her insides, pulsing against her, twisting at her nerves and pulling at her spine. She could feel every muscle in her body starting to burn from their efforts, sweat covered her skin and her hair clung to her as her walls fluttered and spasmed against Kar’a.

“You want to let go Supergirl?” Cat heard Kar’a struggling for air, straining to keep herself from coming, that fear from earlier pulling at them.

“Yes.. Cat please. Please! Yes!” Kar’a let out a surprised gasp followed by a deep, heady groan that reverberated through the three of them. “Rao..sh-she’s.. she’s coming.. Inside... m-me. Kara… Kara!”

Cat continued to roll against Kar’a hearing Kara behind her panting heavily. Her Alpha, their Alpha was trying to keep herself from crying out as she pressed her forehead against Cat’s back, kryptonian words spilling out of her. This wasn’t about her, not entirely, right now it was about Kar’a, her wants and her needs and then some. She used her super speed to drive herself harder and deeper into Kar’a, her slender ridges digging in, making the Kryptonian’s groans fall apart as she started to come in waves while Kar’a viced hard enough to bend steel around her longer length.

“Kar’a... “ Cat spoke her name like a mantra, over and over and over as she felt every ridge, every pulse, every throb inside her, and the woman still trying to hold back. “You won’t hurt me...can’t..not now..I want.. I need..you.” The woman thrust up, making Cat wince on the edge of a decadent pant.

“Kar’a.” Her commanding tone instantly pulled the woman’s attention to her, setting all of them on a razor’s edge. “Come inside me.”

Kar’a didn’t have to be told twice, and the sound Cat made over her as she did was nearly enough to make her pass out. Kar’a tore into the bed beneath her with her hands, her body bowing as she came, locked in her rigidity even as she felt liquid fire burning across her skin, ricocheting up her spine and turning her vision white.

Her body shuddered harshly, riding her own waves as well as Kara’s, and a part of her realized even Cat’s with the three of them bound together like this. Cat leaned back against Kara, her body arching as she felt Kar’a thrust flush against her. Kara continued to come inside Kar’a, letting out her own shout, filling her counterpart with each unforgiving, pulsating throb, refusing to let go while Cat cried out in ecstasy between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara munched away at the fruit Kar’a’ held out to her, finishing the remaining portion of it with a hum of her satisfaction. Kara smiled in response, the pair of them were bent over the island in the kitchen, Kara’s arms were wrapped around her elbows where she was propped while Kar’a had a hip pressed into the edge across from her.

They were the picture of the personalities, Kara with her hair pulled up in a mess of a bun, tank fitted over her torso, oversized sweats hung low on her waist and socks. Kar’a ‘s hair was down, and according to her long enough to cover, sans shirt and a pair of short style cut sweatpants.

“Going to need more than that one tray.” Cat’s voice reverberated through the both of them, causing Kara’s smile to widen while Kar’a pulled in a deep breath, feeling her mouth water all over again as Cat leaned against the doorjamb, hair still wet from the shower and robe loosely tied to her waist.

“I can think of better things to eat right now..”

Cat smirked. “Down Supergirl.”

“On my knees or-”

Kara chuckled, snagging another slice of apple and sinking her teeth into it while Kar’a puffed her chest out a bit as Cat ran her eyes down her frame in appreciative consideration before shouldering off the entry and stalking closer.

“I like you on your knees.” Cat responded, plucking a strawberry from the tray and snapping through it without effort causing Kar’a to swallow back a moan.

“Easy there baby.” Cat traced her fingertips across Kara’s back from one shoulder to the other as she rounded the edge of the island, easily fitting between it and Kar’a who flattened her hands on the countertop on either side of Cat’s body.

Kar’a dipped down, nosing Cat’s robe apart, kissing the exposed skin of the woman’s chest just over her heart and up across her throat before nuzzling her features against the column happily. Cat wrapped the other woman up, leaning back into the island as her hands filtered into Kar’a’s hair, kneading her scalp and murmuring gently to her.

“Don’t think we can afford to remodel the kitchen..again.” Kara supplied, easing another apple slice in her mouth as she heard Kar’a let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

Cat chuckled, pulling the woman’s features back enough to look at her completely. Hazel eyes took the heroine in, studying every nuance of her features for a series of heartbeats until the amusement drained away on Kar’a’s features and was replaced with rumination. Even Kara straightened slightly behind them, watching the two women curiously.

Kar’a’s otherworldly blue eyes searched through Cat’s own, not daring to look away from her as all manner of questions ran through her mind until she found herself quiet. Cat released her gently, smoothing her hands down her frame and resting over her heart.

“Cat?” Kara’s voice was soft, barely a thought of a whisper concern lacing her expression.

Kar’a lifted one of her hands from the countertop, fitting it over Cat’s own and squeezing gently. The woman between them sucked in a deep breath, as if suddenly realizing she had gotten lost in herself and her internalizations.

“You both need more food.”

“So do you.”

Kar’a stayed silent, still trying to figure out what that moment had been about, its weight lingering between them as Cat still had yet to move her touch away.

“I have everything I need between the two of you and then some.”

“Are yo-” Cat straightened then, silencing Kar’a with a kiss until she was lifted up from the ground and set on the island with hum of amusement. Kar’a’ opened herself up to her lover, letting out a tender moan when Cat licked her way inside her mouth and drew her in deeper. Cat’s knees dug into Kar’a’s sides, urging the woman further between them until she let out a small surprised sound on the edge of a decadent laugh.

“Sorry.” Cat spoke against Kar’a’s mouth, even if her tone said anything but with the new pressure between her legs as she caught Kara out of the corner of her eye moving around the island at a leisurely pace.

Kar’a let out a sharp inhale as Kara’s touch rounded over her ass before gently kneading up along the woman’s back while Cat nosed her features.

“Now who should take it easy.” Kar’a huffed before letting out a small laugh of disbelief of her own as she felt Kara’s mouth on the back of her neck before her voice burned its way against the shell of her ear.

“Food.” She looked at Cat between the veil of Kar’a’s hair even as she pushed herself and in essence Kar’a further forward making Cat gasp. “Then-”

“We make sure this one’s taken care of..” Cat purred, flexing her legs around Kar’a’s waist again, angling her hips forward and teasing the Kryptonian even more. “Can’t have you losing control and tearing our city apart…”

“Even if I like the way you bend steel.” Kara supplied teasingly, before easing away in search of the phone to order delivery.

“Did I hurt you?” Kar’a let out as soon as Kara rounded the corner out of sight leaving the two to their discussion.

Cat shook her head slowly, making sure Kar’a saw the truth to her answer easing further forward and reaching between them.

“What..are..ohgods..”

Cat’s hands slid beneath her waist band, dragging the line down as she licked at her bottom lip until her teeth caught it. She eased Kar’a out, watching the woman close her eyes to the sensation and let out another aroused whimper.

"Bu..we just, all of-" She was silenced by Cat's tender urging of Kar’a against herself, rubbing the head of the woman’s arousal up and down her own folds, growing wetter at the tease of sensation pulling at her there.

“Did I hurt you?”

Kar’a groaned audibly, relishing in the feel of Cat’s fingers fluttering across her ridges even as she shook her head to Cat's inquiry. “You couldn’t possibly..”

“I could.” Cat ushered, arm wrapping around Kar’a’s neck as she edged further, letting out her own whimper of a sound as she felt the first ridge of the woman easing inside. She took a deeper breath, feeling the pressure ease before the next one followed.

“You don’t.. Didn’t.. Rao Cat you’re so..”

“Kar’a…” Cat was already breathing heavier, there was no rush, no urgent need to be fulfilled, just a desire to reconnect with her lover on her own level, outside of titles and positions and determined hierarchies. “Make love to me..”

Kar’a let her hips arch forward, dipping herself deeper inside Cat until she was flush against her leaving them both to groan audibly. Her hands surrounded Cat’s waist, lifting her from the counter into her capable grasp as Cat wrapped her legs around her, robe falling open as she used Kar’a’s hair as a sort of ground.

Cat rolled her hips slowly, letting Kar’a’s ridges rub and mark her insides as she flexed and tightened around the other woman. Kar’a’s mouth was on her throat, pulling at her skin, licking at the marks her teeth threatened to bruise her with as she started to move in and out of her lover.

Kara stood in the doorway, phone forgotten, watching as Kar’a worshipped Cat within the strength of her arms, driving herself in slow assured strokes while Cat’s skin turned pink across her chest and throat, gentle exhales giving way to heavier pants.  She felt herself grow hard, her hips pumping absently against the air in her own stunted little motions as Kar’a’s emotions, the relays her nerves pounded through her body and the tangled edges of their aura’s wove through her body through their shared connection. It was always powerful when they were within proximity with one another, at times it could be overwhelming, but never more so when they were like this.

When it was with Cat.

Kara heard her own name, gently reverberating through her mind as she looked up, Cat’s gaze drilling into her over Kar’a’s shoulder where she clung to the heroine, her hips circling with each shallow thrust before driving herself deeper. Kara tipped her head slightly, fingers already teasing over her slender arousal through her sweatpants until she heard it again, stronger, heady and undoubtedly from Cat.

Kar’a seemed oblivious to the pair communicating over her shoulder as she teased her mouth across Cat’s chest and back up to her throat. She could feel Cat surrounding her, tugging and drawing her in deeper, and as good as it felt, without Kara directly connected to her instantly she felt herself tense, knowing she wouldn’t be long for her own orgasm and with it knew she would undoubtedly hurt Cat in the process.

Without Kara as a sort of ballast, she was rarely aafforded the opportunity to be with Cat like this. Which wasn’t to say the two didn’t have their fair share of intimate encounters with and without Kara, merely that during her own mating cycle she was unpredictable. Even more so than when she was in the throes of Kara's cycle. Too new, too raw, too Kryptonian and Cat was still too human. 

“Almost…” Kara murmured against Cat’s skin, feeling her lower back starting to tense as she drew back, slowing her movements until she was teasing the shallows of Cat's body again.

Rarely did Kar’a find issue with the dynamic, it allowed her to lose control under the protective affections of both other women, allowing her to explore herself without fear of harm. Except when it came to this, here, now. Again she harkened back to their love making on the bed, Kara had been inside her, while she was poised on her back and submissive to Cat and Kara both enough to yield to their whims. Especially with her and Kara’s connection, she could let herself go while Kara maintained the both of them. Willingly as it was, that wasn’t the case now.

Kar’a was just as eager, just as willing, and despite being more grounded than when this current tryst began, she could still easily lose control. It was almost as if Cat could sense her thoughts before she carried them out, her movements becoming less fluid and the chilling fear of hurting Cat or worse seizing her pleasure enough to allow her to try and pull away completely before she couldn't stop herself.

Instantly Cat’s attention was back to her, hands fisting in Kar’a’s hair and pulling her up so she could see her, really see her. This was what she had been talking about with Alex and in a roundabout manner Astra. That sinking feeling that while Cat was more than enough for both her lovers, her humanity was a frailty that was costing at least one of them something she wasn’t willing to continue to watch, or feel them give up.

It was why she had to intervene, consequences be damned, she refused to feel Kar'a holding back any longer. While their connection, between the three of them, had strengthened and evolved she had a limit and to see how it was affecting Kar’a; how they weren’t able to be together like this now, not like she and Kara could be without having to worry. Or that Kara constantly had to intervene, resulting in Kar’a’s self worth and confidence in this setting, in their relationship slowly ebbing from her.

The second she had been called by Astra to the DEO she knew, she had already begun to feel it deep inside herself, like their bond was weakening somehow instead of strengthening when Kar'a came upon her cycle. Cat knew the moment Astra had called, Kar'a's survival mechanisms had shifted in result, spiralling into the fight side of herself. It was why she had agreed to what Alex already knew might work, what was clearly working for her though perhaps in a much lower dosage.

“Almost there.” Kar’a huffed in warning, bracing Cat against the counter so that she could untangle herself and back off, except Cat refused to let her go. Even when Kar’a reached for her thighs, trying to draw them away, Cat merely flexed tighter and with a surprising level of strength that Kar’a was completely unprepared for, held on.

“I know.” Cat purred, pulling Kar’a’s hair enough to make her wince and lift her eyes back upward despite the panic starting to filter across her face as she held onto Cat’s lower back but braced a hand on the countertop. Her own motions had slowed but with another shift and roll she nearly pitched them both forward across the island as Cat thrust herself flush against Kar'a, sending her deep inside while internal walls clamped down around the now groaning heroine.

“Cat.. I’ll hu-” Her voice was cut off with a fierce kiss, one that twisted her insides and with the invasion of Cat’s tongue burned her nerves along her spine with liquid fire leaving her panting as Cat tipped her mouth away.

“It’s okay.” Cat’s lips brushed across her own before they were captured again and Kar'a melted into the words and Cat’s mouth, hips rolling against Cat’s body enough to make them both groan before she tore her lips away.

“I’ll hurt you, I will, I can’t, not-”

“Kar’a.” Cat soothed, pressing their foreheads together as the pull of her fists in Kar’a’s hair eased. “It's okay.. I know why you’ve been holding back.” Cat could feel Kar'a starting to tremble beneath her touch, spurred on by her words. “Please, -please- Kar’a, I understand.” She rolled her hips hard against Kar’a’s body, causing her to whine and pant, eyes squeezing closed as the Kryptonian tried to keep herself from coming.

“I want you, like this. I know that you need this, just as much as I do.” Cat surged up against her, feeling the flutter of her walls pulling Kar’a’ in deeper. Her arms were around Kar’a’s shoulders then, holding her closer, legs tightening around her waist refusing to let go as her mouth was right against Kar’a’s ear. “Not only for you and me, but all of us..I promise, gods Kar’a’, I promise you this is different.”

Kara smacked her hand on the counter, trying to hold still, trying to keep herself from succumbing.

“Let me take care of you, and this… just Rao, Kar’a please let go, I’ve got you, don't stop, don't restrain yourself, don't ask for Kara... “ Cat nuzzled her then, pressing her whole body against Kar’a’s own, rubbing that aching bundle of nerves against Kar'a's skin. “Just let go.”

Despite Cat’s words, Kara was indeed right there, having come closer, not to intervene, not because she was beckoned but to encourage Kar'a. Already having gathered what Cat had gone and done thanks to her sister’s help undoubtedly. Cat reached out for Kara with her nearness, tangling their hands together before conveying through their deeper rooted connection to shut herself down, to mute her and Kar’a’s connection and to just feel Cat, not Kar'a.

Kara could only nod, the corner of her mouth upturned at the thoughts bouncing through her mind as she came to stand behind Kar’a, hearing the other woman gasp in surprise, her arm bent across Kar'a's back, holding onto Cat's hand before thrusting her hips ever so slightly against Kar’a’s ass for encouragement before tipping her hips back away again.

Kar’a was a swirl of emotions and sensations all her own, mind reeling from the voice inside her head. The voice that had told her prior to now that the only thing she was good for was punching things and protecting the city, just being the hero.  The voice that said she didn’t deserve to be in this relationship, that she was the second to Kara's first, and should consider herself lucky to be included and needed to accept what she was given...and how it had grown absolutely silent.

She could feel the press of Kara’s forehead against her back, between her shoulders, the whispered words that fell like prayers filled with love and encouragement behind her and across her skin, while the whole of her body was being enveloped by Cat, inside and out. She could feel the other woman permeating her entire being down to an almost cellular level, pulsing and undulating through her until they seemed to become some greater part of one another.

“It's okay baby..” Cat whispered, lips brushing across the surface of Kar’a’s skin wherever she could find it as she started to feel her body move again, harder and deeper like before, filling Cat completely until Kar’a’s rolled hard into her and locked up, the barest of broken cries spilling over her shoulder. "Oh Kar’a yes… gods you need this... we need this...Kar'a... take it, take me-”

Cat’s please was cut off with another thrust, sending her head back with a pleasurable outcry while Kar’a’s arm hugged her waist closer, shifting the angle of her body until she thrust into her again enough to throb beneath her cervix before Cat let out a lascivious groan as Kar’a came inside her all over again.

Kar’a huffed out broken phrases in Kryptonese as she felt Cat vice around her, face burying itself into Cat’s neck as the other woman wrapped her up and held on tight until she let out a primal moan of her own against wet flushed skin, bending Cat over the island in a gentle arc and bracing herself along its surface across either side of her body so she didn’t crush her.

Cat held on through her orgasm, hips rocking in short bursts of motion against the pulsing waves of Kar’a’s ridges and length gripping at her insides until she couldn’t hold on any longer and let her body sink into the hard surface of the counter.

Kar’a was panting and flushed, arms and legs shaky to say the least, half bent over Cat, watching her entire body throb in time to her heart as the both of them started to come down. Cat’s bottom lip was between her teeth, one arm lifting over her head to wrap around the counter edge as she turned into the limb, letting out the barest of whimpers when she felt her body start to release its hold on Kar’a.

Kara was the first to move between the three of them, already having let go of Cat’s hand once Kar’a had bent her over the island she now settled them around her counterpart’s hips, kneading at her there before gently guiding her back.

“Easy.” Kara whispered against her ear, making Kar’a nod until she was free, the pair of them looking up at Cat with the noise she made in result. The woman was completely waylaid, legs drawing together at the void between them while letting out another wanton sound of appreciation at the pair of them looking down at her.

“Now turn around.” Kara’s voice left no room for argument, it was a command to Kar’a from her Alpha and for the first time she almost considered defying it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to please her Alpha, especially after that, but she wanted to linger in the feeling of her and Cat together until she was completely cooled down from it all and had time to process everything.

Then she was more than happy to allow Kara to have her way with her, especially if Cat watched. With the heavier pressure of Kara’s fingers against her hips she swallowed thickly and started to turn. What she hadn’t expected was to be ushered back against the island, forcing Cat’s legs on either side of her waist again and Kara to drop to her knees.

“Oh my Rao, wha-what’re…”

Cat was pressed into her back a second after, arms wrapping around her shoulders as she nibbled at Kar’a’s ear. She could feel Kar’a’ trembling all over again, hands wrapped around the counter edge outside Cat’s legs as they pressed into her hips while Kara shoved her back again and practically devoured her.

“Let her love you.” Cat purred, despite being sex sated she couldn’t help but appreciate the image and nudged Kar’a’s neck affectionately. “You’re not beneath us Kar’a...never have been. Never will.”

Cat turned Kar’a’s features to her then, making sure she saw the truth to her statement before kissing her slowly, with as much tenderness as she had passion while Kara continued to clean her off.

Kar'a had absolutely no idea what to do with all of the affection and attention and love and adoration befalling her, surrounding her from both women it was enough to make her pass out until Kara's hand smacked into her chest, pulling her and Cat’s attention; only for Kar'a to nearly lose herself all over again with Kara’s expression. She was looking up at her, as their Alpha, from on her knees as the words “You're mine..and I love every ounce of you” reverberated through Kar’a’s mind and sent her over the edge all over again.

**\-------**

A little over a week had passed, Kar’a’ had been far more controlled, despite the overwhelming nature of her cycle, while Kara’s own need to fulfill her role as Alpha waned enough for one other little plan to set itself in motion.

Cat had been the one to mention it to her, after she of course relayed to the both of them that she wasn’t going to stop the treatments as she was calling them, from the DEO. Which in the week alone had proved quite interesting all things considered. Now however wasn’t about them, it was about Kar’a, despite all that had occurred earlier and at various intervals throughout the week in order to sate her appetites she was still holding back the barest of amounts.

As if the clutches of self doubt and the question of her own self worth outside of the afamed mantle of Supergirl refused to relinquish themselves from her. Cat had been sure to get a stronger injection this time around, especially since Kara’s alien physiology had reverted back to her usual state even though Kar’a was still in the gravity of her mating cycle.

They had feigned needing her for something important, having contacted the DEO directly, through Astra, on Cat’s behalf to relay that Supergirl was needed at home and that it couldn't wait. The others there had played their part, thankful that was all they had to do, and with a blur of blue and red across National City’s skyline she had arrived at Cat’s balcony and rushed inside calling out for the two of them.

Cat and Kara had pounced on her then, alerting her to their presence just in case she panicked and forgot herself, a task far easier accomplished once they had her out of her suit and on the floor.

Kara’s words were still ringing through her mind, her brain trying to make sense of the conviction behind those words that flowed over her in native tongue as she and Cat divested her of her suit and wound her up and down and back up again between them.

“I have one more thing for you Kar’a. Something I know you've wanted, thought about, dreamt about and never thought you would have cause you didn't feel worthy even after all the things Cat and I have tried to show you.”

Kar’a was a panting mess already, words burning into her skin, lips, teeth and tongues claiming every inch of her as it was exposed between her two lovers. “I know you..'

Cat’s voice was harsh against her skin, laced with want and need and something deeper as her mouth skipped across her abs. “You're more than just Supergirl to us.. in this and even outside of here.. -you- Kar'a are worth so much more.”

Kar’a was flat on her back, struggling not to grab for either women as the burning heat of their tongues carved their way around the base of her arousal. Her fingers dug into the already ruined mattress, head falling back and over the edge of the bed as she felt Kara and Cat lick and suck and almost seem to chase each other around her length.

Her whole body nearly came off the bed when she was surrounded, the flat of one of her lover’s tongues conforming around her before she was practically swallowed whole. Her hips were shoved down forcing her body up the other way as she picked up her head, expecting to see Cat only to let out a loud groan when it was Kara who sucked hard.

Kar’a’s hips bucked, and she felt the vibration of Kara’s throat against the head of her before that tongue rubbed back and forth against the sensitive ridges along her underside.

“Fu...oh Rao.. Kara.. my Kara..” Her words filtered between Kryptonese and english as Kara set her hands on either side of her counterpart’s hips and she started to pull back.

Cat was right there, hand tangling into Kara’s hair before she licked her way up Kar’a’s ridges and pulled Kara off, kissing the woman deeply while Kar’a panted between them, arousal thickening as she throbbed in the air.

Kar’a thrust her hips up letting out another disbelieving pant when Kara, pushed her hips back down onto the bed as Cat broke away from her. She let out another groan, head falling over the edge of the bed again as she felt Cat wrap her hand around her thickness. She knew she was being angled, her hips still pinned even when she felt movement around her body and let out another loud groan when she felt her head pressing against throbbing wet folds.

“Cat..” Kar’a cried, hearing the woman huff as she was guided hastily to the right angle only to feel the woman impale herself on her. Kar’a thrust up hard, and with the groan that answered her, her head was back up and her eyes wide when she saw Kara astride her hips.

“Fuck me..” She cried, feeling the Kryptonian flex around her.

“I plan to.” Kara huffed, driving her hips down, forcing Kar’a deep inside herself before letting her hips go so she could control her own thrusts. Kar’a barely had time to think as Kara started driving herself down, riding the thickness of her arousal and purposefully squeezing her internal walls around those thick pulsing ridges with every withdrawal.

“Oh my god..” Cat panted, watching the two of them pound and drive and thrust against each other. The sound of their bodies colliding wet and solid almost too much.

Kara was on her knees, leaning back so that Kar’a’s ridges were throttled with every upward thrust into her. Kar’a sat up sharply, driving herself hard into the other woman until the two of them were reduced to grunts and groans and anything but a superhero and a reporter.

The two were fighting against one another, their superhuman abilities engaging here and there until the both of them were pulled back down a notch when Cat grabbed the both of them by the hair and yanked them back to Earth.

“Harder Kar’a.. Don’t stop, don’t hold back…” Kara grunted, letting out a broken wave of moans as the other woman drove harder and faster, using her super speed all over again.

“Make her yours baby, please..” Cat was against her ear, breathing hard and heavy. “I want to see you both undo each other..”

Kar’a’s hands gripped Kara’s waist with a bruising intensity, holding her down as she drove herself hard and fast and deep with enough force to crush concrete while Cat held onto both of them.

“Rao Kar’a YES!” She shouted, her whole body trembling as her legs slammed themselves around Kar’a’s waist, her insides pulling the woman even deeper as she clamped down around her. Her shouts were unrestrained, broken apart as Kar’a continued to mercilessly drive into her until the pair of them seemed to lock up.

Kara’s eyes went wide then, mouth falling open in a silent scream as Kar’a’ bent her back, pounding even harder into the woman when she felt her ridges align with Kara’s insides and lock the two of them together. Kar’a lifted the other woman clear off the bed and onto her shoulders, letting out a primal cry as she came inside her, feeling herself fill the other woman to capacity before spilling out of her.

Cat let out her own satisfied sound, fingers working over herself furiously as she watched her lovers fuck each other into oblivion.

Kara’s eyes closed tight, her body bowed sharply before she let out another moan when Kar’a stretched over her only to thrust up into her just as fiercely as she had a moment ago sending another wave dripping down their thighs.

“Don’t..” Kara ground out, her whole body starting to spasm. “STOP!”

Kar’a let out another grunt, her hips bouncing all over again with hard, sharp, deep thrusts that made Kara’s throat raw and Cat’s eyes go wide as she watched the two of them.

“FUUUUCK” Kar’a shouted, lifting them off the bed while Kara let out another cry until their bodies finally released each other and they fell apart in two separate heaps.

  
Hours passed and Cat was the first to move, ironically enough, her Kryptonian infused human cells providing far quicker path to recovery out of the three of them. She used Kar’a’s shoulder as a grip and pressed her knee into Kara’s hip as she reached past them and snagged whatever little bout of fruit that was still available to them from the bowl on the end table before twisting over onto her back and relaxing between the two women.

They were in a pile on the floor, well more the makeshift love nest Cat had set up with Kara once Kar’a’ had gone off that morning unawares of their intentions. They were surrounded by a lush comforter stretched over a thin mattress, the only light afforded them coming either from the fireplace across the room and the moon pouring in from the open windows of the wrap around balcony.

Cat could hardly be bothered if anyone heard them, she was in the tallest residential penthouse in the immediate neighborhood, and with a slow evil grin around the grape she was munching on, realized she honestly didn’t care -if- anyone had heard them.

Kar’a let out a hum of amusement, nuding Cat as she rolled her hips up only to hiss in a slight breath when she collided against Cat’s hip without resistance.

“I hate it when that happens..” Kara huffed, still on her stomach as she heard Kara letting out her own groan as she moved, her body pleasantly sore as she tucked against Cat’s side. Easily relating to Kar’a’s newly realized state only to have Cat start to chuckle away between them.

“What’s so funny Kitten?” Kar’a hummed against her skin, laying her head over Cat’s shoulder and against the start of her chest while her fingers played across Cat’s stomach.

“Fucked you right out of your cycle, didn’t we now.” Cat sounded as pleased as her namesake that ate the canary, popping another grape into her mouth around a chuckle while Kara actually grinned at the thought, skin flushing red across her throat.

“I kind of like that idea.” She allowed, arms folding over one another and propping her body up just enough so she could look at the pair easily. Moreso Kar’a than Cat given the turn of conversation.

“Wait til it’s your turn again.” Kar’a teased, looking over at her counterpart who sent her an almost devious look.

“I’ll hardly be able to contain myself in the meantime.”

Without prompt or warning Kara leaned over then, gently pressing against Cat’s chest as she nosed Kar’a’s features up to meet her own and kissed her. It was equal parts soft and mercurial, lips clinging to Kar’a’s own not wanting to give her up, the corners of her own mouth lifting when she felt the flutter of Kar’a’s tongue taste her lips.

She leaned further over then, letting Kar’a inside, tasting her, relishing in her affections as the both of them felt the tender thread of Cat’s fingers in their hair and across their scalps. Kara was the first to break away, her cheeks flush and lungs begging for more air, features tipping down almost demurely to part the two of them and where she separated Cat filled the void.

Kar’a’ was up on one arm then, leaning over Cat who had nabbed her chin and tugged her over in order to kiss the air out of her lungs and the sense out of her mind until she was a panting mess of a thing.

Cat licked at Kar’a’s lips once they separated, tucking the taste back behind her own mouth. “Where it possible I think the both of you could throw me right into one by sheer accident.” Kara groaned at the thought, dropping her head to Cat’s shoulder while Kar’a actually perked up at the idea.

“You’re already insatiable enough as it is, especially for a human.” Kara allowed before she ow’d playfully when Cat nudged her off her shoulder while Kar’a’ chuckled, turning further onto her side so as to throw a leg over Cat’s hip as she propped her head on her fist and stole the last grape from the stem in Cat’s possession.

“She has a point Kitten, if you were Kryptonian..” She whistled low before ducking her own playful swipe, munching away on the grape afforded to her.

“Be careful..” Cat warned, arms having snaked down across her own torso once the last of her fruit had been plucked from her. “Who you’re teasing ladies..” The pair of them gasped and groaned equally as Cat cupped them both, teasing her fingertips across overly sensitive skin.

Kar’a huffed and let her eyes close, her body already aching and sore and terribly sensitive especially with her transitioned state, and swore in her native language against Cat’s shoulder.

“Gods why, when it feels like this..” Kara nearly whined, feeling her insides clench and flex almost painfully as Cat’s fingertips teased her.

Cat could only grin, her pride swelling just a little bit more at the reactions of both women in response to her touch. “Because you should both know who the real Alpha is by now.” Just as quickly as her touch had found them it slipped away, as did she despite how the pair flailed and tried to grab for her.

The two looked just as lost by comparison while Cat shrugged into a short silken attempt of a robe, tying the belt easily. “Right now, however, I’m starving… and I know you both are.”

Kara grumbled reaching for Cat while Kar’a did the same in the hopes of snagging her and pulling her back down on the makeshift nest of a bed they had on the floor.

“We’re all going to eat first…” Cat said with a tone that left no room for either Kryptonian to argue with her before she crouched down, easily lifting both of their countenances to her from under the chin on her fingertips. “Then I want you both, for dessert.”

She kissed them both for equal measure before pushing back up to a stand and heading towards the kitchen, already knowing there wasn’t enough in the fridge to feed the three of them as she nabbed the phone.

The two women actually sank back into the comfort of their nest, Kara wrapping her arms around a pillow and the comforter and pulling it tight against herself while Kar’a groaned and just stretched out beside her counterpart.

“Insatiable.” Kar’a stated in her native tongue, word half muffled into the comforter.

“She’s going to kill the both of us.” Kara responded in kind.

“You know I can understand you both.”

Cat’s voice shot the pair of women up enough to look over at her in surprise before Kara buried her head in the heap she had made while Kar’a let out a huff and thumped onto her back with a faint ‘of course’ to herald her landing.

Cat chuckled to herself all over again, tipping the phone back up to her mouth as she relayed their order without hesitation despite its size.

“You’re not gonna walk right.” Kar’a teased before she oofed at the pillow thwapped into her face.

“And I’ll be amazed if you can fly straight…”

“Again you’re both assuming, you’re going to be able to move by the time I’m through with you.” Cat stated as she stepped back over, only to let out a sharp cry of a sound when Kar’a’ nabbed her and Kara turned Cat around. She landed with a oomph onto her back, robe pushed up and askew, pinned at the waist by Kara while Kar’a’ had an arm wrapped around her chest somewhat possessively.

Cat couldn’t help the grin that pulled at her lips, or the sensuous bubble of a laugh that rumbled in her throat like a purr, fingertips easily finding some length of skin on either woman to tease and toy with while either woman started to mouth and kiss their way across her skin. Undoing her robe and leaving trails of wet heat in their wake leaving Cat in a writhing, pant filled breathless state until they collided with each over Cat’s frame all over again.

“As wonderful an appetizer as this is…” Cat sucked in a deep breath, feeling the two of them return to her skin again, nipping along either side of her hips.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth did the buzzer for the door sound, loud and impatient.

“Which one of us should get it and which one of us should keep her pinned down.” Kar’a questioned, causing Cat to jump slightly as her teeth reddened the woman’s skin.

“Unless you’re paying you can pin each other down… “ Cat stated, wriggling free when the buzzer sounded again around another round of frustrated groans leaving Kara on the mound of comforter and pillow again while Kar’a propped herself on the other woman’s back.

“She’s right you know.” Kara said after another moment, keeping an ear out for Cat and the delivery people, between the three of them anymore it was always -people- not just one delivery individual; while they set up their food in the kitchen unseen by the Kryptonian pair.

“Right about what?”

“No matter how much we may think we are what we are..” Kara looked back over her shoulder, eyeing Kar’a a moment before pulling both of their attentions back to Cat as she emerged from the inner kitchen door, a few boxes in hand. “She’s our Alpha.”

“I much prefer Queen.” Cat mused, easing back down on her knees in front of the two nearly folded over each other.

“Your humble servant requests that you pass a box o’queen of our hearts.”

“Make that two.”

Cat offered up one to each of them, making sure to relinquish it only after a kiss was had from either of them. “You are no servants of mine, merely keepers of my heart and kingdom. In equal parts.”

“We love you too Kitten.”

Kara grinned with a nod around a bite, remaining prone on her stomach, Kar’a propped on her back, their own pizza boxes set in front of them while Cat sat against the crux their bodies made, her own pizza box settled in her lap. The three of them relaxed, trading slices and sharing food while finally easing into the intimacy of their domesticity finally seeming to settle into them after such a tumultuous week. There were no illusions of carving an easy path together, without a doubt there would be more to come, from each one of them, things all of them would have to work through together, but then again that was the key; together, equally.


End file.
